The Dream, The Choice, The Necklace
by Hendemar2000
Summary: A ordinary teenage girl. She used to be completely obsessed with Kingdom Keepers, then her obsession slowly faded away. Now a year later she has a horrific dream, a dream that leads to a choice. The life of the Keepers and the Parks, or the life of someone else...
1. Chapter 1: A Sickening Lullaby

**So this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy! It's about a girl who had once been a big Kingdom Keepers fan but her obsession slowly faded away but then one night she has a horrid dream that leads into something much bigger. Something that involves a choice. Either the life of the Keepers and the Parks, or the life of someone else... Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream and the Sickening Lullaby**

_Scar stands over me as I scoot closer towards the corner of the room, pushing away racks of clothing as the lion stalks closer and closer. _

"_Give me the necklace and you will be unharmed…." He slowly says as he slinks closer and closer, teeth bared, ready to strike at any waking moment._

"_N-Never! I will never betray the Kingdom Keepers!" I shout as my back hits the wall. I'm trapped. My hand clutches tighter on a long metal chain. I look down at it. It's a long broken gold chain with a few small gold flowers here and there, nothing special. I clutch it tighter as I pin myself as far back on the wall as possible._

_"Fine," Scar says in a low raspy voice. "I'll just pry it out of your cold dead hands!" He roars sending a horrid chill down my spine. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut, fearing what's about to come. _

I wake up with a start. Sweat dripping slowly down my face.

"It's ok Mary," I whisper to myself,"It was only a dream."

I lay back down, my head sinking slowly into my pillow.

_It was just a dream,_ I think to myself as I stare at the dark ceiling, waiting for sleep to come over me, but it never does. Five, ten, fifteen minutes pass with no luck. A mysterious chill passes up my spine as I pull my blankets farther up my body. I turn over onto my side and stare at the wall.

_Why was Scar in my dream? I haven't watched anything related to The Lion King lately. Was it because of listening to Roar by Katy Perry too many times?_

I close my eyes and force myself to sleep, the dream still lurking in the back of my mind. I slowly drift to sleep as the sound of Scar's roar rings through my ears, like a sickening lullaby...

**Authors Note: **

**The next chapter should be posted REALLY soon! And I will say this now, the someone is NOT Wayne! Sorry but it's not him! **

**Hendemar2000**


	2. Chapter 2: Both of Them?

"Mary?" I hear a voice ask me. I quickly perk out of my daydream state and look around. I sigh I'm no longer running through the Maze with Minho and Thomas like in the book "The Maze Runner", it's just another boring day in math class. It doesn't help that it's first hour. I turn towards the voice to see my friend Anna.

"Ya?" I quickly respond, remember that we were all in the middle of homework time.

"Do you get how to do problem 7?" She asks, putting her blonde hair back behind her ear as it starts to fall in front of her glasses.

"Ya, first you take the area of the triangle-" I quickly explain how to find the surface area of the shape then go back my "homework". I doodle across my graph paper, trying to figure out the dream I had had last night. My pen draws a small oval eye that I a quickly draw a line through. Slowly it turns into the face of a mighty lion ready to strike. I gasp as I scribble out the drawing. _This is getting creepy._

Suddenly I remember, no wonder something felt different, I stare at the white board in the front of the room. Nothing is blocking my view. Jack. Jack usually sits in front of me in math. He isn't there. _Is he in trouble? _I quickly shake the thought away. _Mary, he probably is just sick or coming in late, that dream has got you all messed up._

Thebell quickly quickly wakes me up from my thought process as I start to gather up my books and papers.

"Remember! Page 540 problems 1-24 all! Also you have a quiz tomorrow!" Our math teacher tells us as we all head out of first hour. I squeeze through all the seventh graders trying to get to their lockers and finally get to my locker to grab my stuff for Language Arts.

_Mary, why are you still thinking about Jack!? He probably just had an orthodontist appointment after he passed out on his face like two weeks ago. He'll be back by gym._

During the musical at school, Willy Wonka Junior, Jack hit his elbows really hard on one of the risers and broke his elbow then passed out, landing on his face. So Davis, The Candy Man, had to take Jack's place as Mike Teavee for two of the shows, then Jack was back for the last one. I played , Mike's mom in the musical.

I put away my math book and grab my L.A binder. As I shove my math binder back into my locker something falls out hitting my foot. I quickly pick it up and see what it is. It's my "Kingdom Keepers: Shell Game" book. I sign then put it back in my locker before heading to second hour.

The bell finally rings sounding the end of seventh hour. _Jack still isn't here! He's probably just sick. Why am I worrying so much about my crush not being at school?_

I head to my locker and fill up my backpack with homework as I head to guided study in room 327. I sit down next to my friend Anna at one of the desks and take out my unfinished math homework that I was supposed to be doing in first hour.

"Do we have inter-murals today?" Griff asks our teacher, putting his backpack under his desk.

"Davis hasn't told me-wait, Davis isn't here today, Lydia will come down if there is." My teacher responds as she continues her work on her laptop.

_Davis not here? Both of my crushes not here? Even though he's in eighth grade, why am I so worried?_

Davis is the middle school representative and Lydia is the, well, second in command I guess.

I look down at my pencil and see myself tracing around the drawing of Scar's eye. I quickly shove the paper back into my backpack and pull out my doodle journal and start drawing Elsa as thoughts swirl through my mind.

_Why am I so worried about my crushes not being at school today!? They're probably just both sick. That dream has me really messed up...but what if I dreamt about that necklace for a reason? Right when I get home I'll hide it so maybe I can get calmed down... If that's even possible..._

**Authors Note:**

**I tried giving the teachers names but every time I posted it the names would go away so if you see that please know that's why that happened! And yes, Jack and Davis are real people and they actually are my crushes! Surprise! And don't worry, the next chapter will have some action! And also this story is based off of a real dream I had.**

**Hendemar2000**


	3. Chapter 3: So I Think

"May I please be excused?" I ask after I take one last bite of my spaghetti.

My dad nods as I quickly pick up my plate and put it in the sink. _Today's been a rough day. I finished all my homework, I think I might go to bed early._

I quickly run upstairs to my room and close the door behind me. _Finally, some time to think..._

I sit down in my bowl chair and plug in my radio to be greeted by the song Roar blasting out my speakers. I shriek then quickly turn the station from 97.5 to 99.1 to hear the sound La La La playing. I sigh with relief as I pull out my iPod.

_Maybe I should text Jack to see if he's feeling ok, just to be nice._

I scroll through my messages until I find his contact and press it. Slowly I type my sentence.

**Hi! I saw you weren't at school today, are you feeling ok? **

I take a deep breath and hit send, then, I wait. And I wait. And I wait. Five, ten, fifteen minutes pass. I check the clock on my iPod, it's only 7:27 P.M. _It's too late to eat dinner but too early to go to bed. Why hasn't he responded?!_

I sigh. _He's probably just busy playing video games, he'll respond, if not, you can talk to him at school tomorrow. _

"Night mom!" I call downstairs as I walk back to my room, the taste of mint toothpaste still lingering on my tongue. I yawn, crawling into my bed. I lean over and turn of my bedside lamp, all the light quickly being sucked out of the room. I turn over on my side and slowly close my eyes.

I wait, and I wait. Sleep doesn't come over me. I pick up my iPod and check the time, 9:45. I sigh, turning back over and staring at the wall. My eyes slowly ease shut, images from the day whizzing through my mind. Sleep finally greets me as my eyes slowly start to feel heavier and heavier.

Slowly I fall into a deep sleep, only peaceful dreams and rest ahead of me...so I think...


	4. Authors Note

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! I haven't posted since, WOAH MAY!? I will try to update once a week (but I won't be able to next week :( ) I'm sorry the first three chapters were so short. I'm going to try to make the fourth on longer and also the Keepers will come into the story in that chapter! There might not be that much Charbeck or Wilby though in the first couple chapters with KK but later on they're may be a little along with some Fimanda!3 **

**I hope you all are enjoying the "Storey", sorry I just had to! If you have any ideas please let me know and I will try to incorporate them. If you have stuff you would like me to change then I will also try to incorporate that. If you have ideas for other stories you might want me to write then you can tell me, I would be happy to write it! ( I usually like writing How To Train Your Dragon/Dragons:Riders/Defenders of Berk stuff and Kingdom Keepers stuff) Kingdom Keepers belongs to Ridley Pearson!**

***gives virtual cupcake to everyone* I hope you keep reading the story as I continue :)**

**From,**

**Marian**


End file.
